


First Kiss

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [9]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou thanks Kid for keeping her secret and receives her first. 9th story in my 'Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Lou slipped away from the others who were gathered in the bunkhouse waiting on supper, and went in search of Kid. He had returned from a ride a short while earlier and she had waited for an opportunity to talk to him alone. She needed to know whether he planned to reveal her secret or not. So far he had kept quiet, and she was thankful for that. However, until she knew for certain that he planned to keep it; she would not be able to settle her nerves. 

She found Kid by the corral petting his horse Katie, who was still recovering from a gunshot wound from the same outlaw who had shot her. 

“Kid.” 

“Yes, Lou.” 

“Thank you for keeping my secret.” 

Kid smiled. “I didn’t promise.” 

“But…you could have said something and you didn’t.” 

Kid glanced away from a moment, before responding, “You got a right to make your own way. I won’t tell. I give you my word.” 

Lou was relieved by his words. She glanced quickly around and then leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. 

Kid shifted his head to meet her lips with his. Lou felt surprise flood through her, but she didn’t pull back. Instead, she kept her lips pressed to his for a sweet moment, before she finally broke away with a giggle, and felt her face warm. She could not meet his eyes for a couple of seconds, but when she did, she saw that his cheeks were flushed too, and his eyes were twinkling. 

“It’s going to take some getting used to...now that you’re a girl.” He said softly. 

Lou grinned at him.” Uh…I’ve always been a girl, Kid.” 

She walked away before he could say anything else, relieved to know he was not going to tell anyone her secret, and feeling an odd twinge in her chest and her mind replayed the memory of her first kiss.


End file.
